


The Watch and the Star

by YvaJ



Series: The Brittany & Adam Stories [2]
Category: Touched by an Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvaJ/pseuds/YvaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany Harrows is a six year old girl with a rather remarkable friend, an Angel of Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watch and the Star

**Author's Note:**

> Second story in the Brittany & Adam stories.

  
**The Watch and the Star**  
By: YvaJ

Brittany Harrows sat in her first grade class and as usual the small girl was fidgeting, but this time it was not because of the itchy clothing she used to wear. Instead of the lacy dresses she usually wore, her mother had chosen some cotton dresses for her, and she could at least sit comfortably in school. She was relieved that she didn’t have to wear anymore lace dresses, but right now, she was nervous and didn't know really why.

The teacher smiled reassuringly over at her as the other children occupied themselves with busy work. It was the letter ‘A’ and Brittany had been having difficulties with the capital letter since her teacher had shown her and the other children how to write it. The six-year-old looked down at her work and frowned. One side would come out lopsided, and the other would not connect at the top at all. On the corner of her desk, she had a small pile of wadded up paper resting, some of them had even fallen to the floor when she would brush her arm against them. _I hate this,_ she thought sadly, _I’m no good at it and will be sixty before I can even do it._

The six-year-old girl had other things on her mind that much was obvious, but she was also trying almost too hard to be successful with this writing assignment. In actuality, she really had so much on her mind that she could not concentrate on her letters. She thought almost constantly about her grandfather, who had died some three months before. Sometimes she would sneak into his old bedroom to sit and think. Ever since his passing, Brittany had been sad, but she continued with her life as though nothing had happened. The school year started and she was now a first-grader. She felt mature and grown up, but she was still unhappy, because as each day passed, she missed her friend, Adam, all the more.

“Brittany, is something wrong, sweetheart?” A voice interrupted and she looked into the kind blue eyes of her teacher.

“No,” the little girl answered sadly.

“How are your letters coming?” Vicki Hudson asked kindly trying somehow to get the small girl to speak to her. Even if it was as insignificant as her progress with the alphabet, it did not really seem to matter as long as Brittany at least said something that would break her out of this blue funk that she seemed completely immersed in.

“OK,” the small girl replied but instead of returning her focus to the window, she simply mumbled an apology for looking out the window instead of paying attention to her letters. No matter what she said, her words emerged as inaudible mumblings and the teacher simply nodded as though she understood them even though she could not.

As Brittany nervously spoke, her hand fell onto the pocket of her soft cotton dress. Inside, she carried a small pocket-watch, which was about the size of her small hand. The object was etched in gold with small flowers engraved on one side and flat and smooth on the other. This was her prized possession and something she would often fiddle with when she was nervous.

At that moment, the afternoon bell sounded and the teacher smiled as she dismissed the children. The cheers that it was the end of the school day erupted through the quiet room as the children rather noisily got up and left, their shouts resonating through the halls. Vicki smiled and turned back towards where Brittany had been sitting and noticed that the little girl had not moved.

The young teacher remained at the child’s desk, but worry was etched on her youthful face. “School’s out for the day, Brittany, you can go now.”

“Yeah,” she mumbled as she reached for her books. As she did, the small watch dropped from her hand and landed on her desk.

“That’s a lovely watch you have there,” Vicki said softly. “It reminds me of the one my grandfather used to carry. May I see it?”

“It was a present from my friend,” the little girl said softly as she handed the golden object to her teacher. “He gave it to me before he went to Heaven.”

“You mean your friend died?” Vicki asked softly.

“No, he just lives in Heaven,” Brittany whispered. “He took my grandpa to God and he was my friend when my mommy was mad at my uncle and wouldn’t let me talk to him.”

Vicki stared for a moment at the girl, the young woman’s eyes widening, but she could see the indescribable sadness in the eyes of the child that for some reason, it reminded her of the way she had been at that age. Her conscience was now telling her that a responsible teacher would try to get Brittany to the school psychologist, but at the same time, as she looked at the watch, she could not help but wonder about this special gift. “May I open it? I would love to see how the face looks.”

The little girl nodded as the teacher carefully opened the watch’s golden cover and looked down at the numbers. “This is even more beautiful than I remember my grandfather’s watch to have been, Brittany. I think you must have a very special friend who cares so much for you if he had given you such a wonderful gift.”

The small child shrugged her shoulders, but looked at her teacher. “You don’t think I’m crazy?”

“No, I think you obviously have a wonderful friend, but where would you get the idea that you are crazy?” she asked.

“The other kids think I’m weird,” Brittany said softly. “They make fun of me all the time, Miss Hudson.”

“What do you think? Do you think you’re weird?”

“I don’t know, I guess I don’t think about it. I just miss Adam,” Brittany said softly. “That’s why I want to write the ‘A’ right, so I can show him if he comes back to visit that I can write his name.”

“When do you think he’ll come back?”

The little girl’s eyes filled with tears. “I dunno. I wish he was here now. I never really told anyone, but sometimes I wish he was my daddy. My daddy doesn’t live with us anymore, and I don’t think he loves me anymore.”

“If you were my little girl, I’d love you with my whole heart,” she said gently. “Sometimes grown-ups behave a certain way, and not even other grown-ups can understand that. It’s just the way they are, but I would be willing to bet that if your daddy was here, he’d love you and say he was very proud of his smart little girl.”

“Am I really smart if my letters look stupid?”

Vicki smiled gently, but rested her hand on the child’s shoulder. “Of course you are, but I don’t think your letters look stupid, you’re just learning to write, so be patient with yourself. If you would really like to write his name, then maybe I can help you a little bit. Would you like that?”

“You would?”

“Of course and I happen to know that a friendship is a very special gift and something that is so precious and wonderful,” Vicki said and she pulled a larger chair over to the child’s desk and looked down at the paper.

**Flashback: Three months earlier**

It had been some months since her grandfather had become ill, her mother seemed only to storm through the house in anger; nothing seemed to be right, everyone was out to get her. “Paranoia like that can be catching,” her Uncle Hunter once said, and though Brittany had heard those words, she always pretended to not have heard them and she found herself trying to stay away from her mother.

Life in this family was anything but easy. Brittany spent all her time alone, neither her mother nor her grandmother seemed to want anything to do with her. She was lonely. She found herself often crying as she would hug her dolls, or play in her room. She would sometimes try and take her mind out of this place and into a valley filled with clover and honeysuckle. Somehow this fantasy place seemed better than the reality she was living in.

This place in her fantasy seemed to be her only escape. Although she had every toy she could possibly wish for, she was also the most miserable child in the world. She believed that nothing in the world would ever change that. The loneliness literally encompassed her. The house had become so quiet, which was a direct opposite to what it had been before her grandfather had gotten sick. Today, it looked as though he had basically been confined to this room.

Brittany had always adored Kyle Livingston. Her grandfather had always been very easygoing and fun. She recalled the rainy afternoons when he would sit her on his lap and tell her stories. At the end of the stories, he would hold tightly to her with all the pride and love that was manifest in the heart of a grandfather. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world when he would hold her, but now he suffered from Alzheimer’s and his failing health seemed to be the only thing that was going on in this family, and even though she knew nothing of this disease, she feared even trying to ask someone about what it meant.

The child's fragile heart had been shattered more than once, but that day when she had gone into his room, would be the day she would discover the pain of not being remembered and feeling unloved.

She had entered the dark room, and when she had seen her grandfather lying on the four-poster bed, his eyelids fluttering indicating to her that he was awake. After closing the door, she walked slowly over towards the bed, crawled up on it, and laid her head against his cheek only to have him push her away not knowing who she was and why she was there.

As soon as this had happened, she fearfully crawled off the bed and sat down in a chair by the bed. Her thoughts were a jumble and she was unable to understand why her grandfather could not remember her.

She laid her favorite doll on the bed next to him and watched as he drifted off to sleep. Instead of getting up and leaving the room she stared down at him, her large brown eyes filling with tears and the moisture streaming down over her cheeks. ‘Big girls don't cry,’ her grandmother’s edgy and critical voice filtered through her mind. Self-consciously, she tried to wipe the tears away but could not because they continued to stream down over her cheeks leaving the redness in their wake.

“It’s OK to cry, Brittany,” a voice entered her thoughts and she opened her eyes to see a man standing next to the bed. He was handsome, with salt and pepper hair, shining eyes, and a gentle smile. He was dressed in a neatly pressed beige suit. He looked as though he was an executive, like the men who had often visited the large house on the plantation. The elegant dress of the man intimidated her, and she backed up against the cushions of the chair where she was seated.

For his part, the man remained standing where he was and tried without much success to show the little girl that he was appearing to her in order to help her. He had seen her in the room since he had been assigned to watch over and help Kyle Livingston with his inevitable passing, but he had never made any sort of contact with her until that day.

For the first time in a long time, he was given permission to show himself to her and the last thing he wanted to do was frighten her. The angel was surrounded by a warm golden light, which gave his hair a golden hue. His blue eyes were filled with love and compassion.

She wiped her hand over her eyes and tried to look brave, but after a few moments, she shook her head. “My grandma said ‘big girls don’t cry’.”

“Everyone cries when they are sad and sometimes the bravest people are those who can truly show their feelings as they are, not as they want them to be,” the man said and he took a step closer to her in order to give her a handkerchief.

Brittany accepted the small piece of cloth and wiped it haphazardly over her eyes. “Are you an angel?” she finally asked him, her words emerging etched with traces of fear as well as wonder.

“Yes, I am, my name is Adam, and I was sent here to watch over your grandfather until I have to take him Home to Heaven,” the kind man said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her. “You have nothing to be afraid of, Brittany, I’d never hurt you. I’m only here to help your grandfather find his peace.”

“He doesn’t know me anymore,” Brittany said softly, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

From where he was sitting, the angel could see that she was very sad about what had just happened. It was clear that she did not understand the illness that had taking a greater part of her grandfather’s cognitive memories from them. “He probably hates me too.”

“In his spirit, he knows exactly who you are, sweetheart. He loves you so very much,” Adam said gently and took the small girl’s hand in his and squeezed it. “Your grandfather is ill, but his spirit and soul are full of the love that he has for you, and he wants you to always remember this. Try not to feel too badly about what just happened. Try to remember that your grandfather loves you and only wants you to be happy.”

“Does he know that my mommy and grandma are mad at my uncle?” Brittany asked.

“He knows everything that is happening in your family, and although he can do nothing about it, he is fully aware of it,” Adam said and he reached over and began to brush the tears gently from the child's eyes.

“I’m so lonely,” the child began to speak again, her voice somehow filled with the sadness that Adam himself had often known. “Does he know that too?”

“Yes, he does,” Adam said and his gentle heart went out to the small child. He could see the tears continuing to fall from the eyes of the child, and he reached out for her hand and was surprised when she immediately took it and stood up. As she crawled onto his lap, he wrapped her in his arms and held her gently. As he hugged her, he could feel the tears falling from her eyes and landing on his shoulder where her face was now meshed.

**End of Flashback**

“Miss Hudson, do you believe in God?” Brittany asked after a few seconds had passed and the small girl put her pencil back down on the desk and looked at her teacher.

The teacher nodded. “Yes, I do,” she pulled gently on a chain that she wore around her neck and when the child saw it, she could see a simple six pointed star.

“What is that?”

“It’s a Star of David, Brittany, I’m Jewish,” Vicki said softly. “As many of your friends wear crosses to show their faith, I wear this as a sign of my faith. It belonged to my grandmother, and it holds the same meaning to me as I imagine your watch holds for you.”

Brittany remained seated at her desk and looked down at her lopsided attempts at writing the capital letter ‘A’. “This is hopeless,” she whispered. “I can’t do this, Miss Hudson, I’ll be as old as you by the time I get it.”

Vicki giggled despite the child’s words. “Come on, where’s the confidence? You know, Brittany, we just started today, so you can’t give up yet. You will get it, and I’ll help you. Now try again. Imagine that you’re drawing a teepee, you remember the stories about the Indians that we told some weeks ago and the guests we had for our class?”

The little girl nodded, “yeah, they were neat and that old guy with the long gray hair told us stories.”

“That’s right, sweetheart, now try to draw the teepee that he showed us,” Vicki said encouragingly. As the teacher rested the small watch on the desk, the little girl began to draw how the teepee looked. “Very good, now just draw in a connecting piece from here to there, and then you will have it.”

Brittany nodded and did as the teacher instructed. When she looked down at the letter, and then up at the blackboard she realized that she had done it and she smiled. “It doesn’t look as good as yours, though.”

“Well, I’ve had a few more years of practice,” Vicki said gently. “When you’re as old as me, then you’ll be an expert, I promise.”

“It’s OK, right?”

“It’s wonderful, now when you go home, you practice that letter five or six times, and you’ll find that you have improved with each attempt.” Vicki said gently and continued showing the small girl the next letter of the name.

~~~~~

As the teacher and the small girl wrote the letters to his name, Adam stood in the corner observing them in angelic form. He could feel the tears in his eyes as he watched the small child and how she seemed to be delighting in writing his name. Most children would want to learn to write their own names first, but Brittany wanted to write his, and that touched the angel’s heart. _It’s really no wonder Andrew took such delight in God’s beautiful children,_ he thought, because this little girl was definitely special.

Tess appeared next to him and smiled at him. “Adam, you going to go and say hello to your little friend there or are you going to meditate on it until your vacation is over? Frankly, I think she’d be extremely happy to see you again?”

“I want to, Tess, but I think she’d be disappointed if she can’t write my name,” he said smiling. He continued to watch the small girl with an expression on his face that could only be described as enchantment.

“Keep in mind, you only have three days after today, and then your vacation will be over and it’ll be back to work,” Tess said before she disappeared. This left Adam alone once again. He continued to watch the teacher and little girl and smiled weakly all the while asking himself what the young teacher might think if he were to walk into that room at that moment.

The decision made, he disappeared, and after a few moments, he reappeared in the doorway leading into the classroom. He glanced down at his clothing and recognized that he was now dressed casually. Gone was his pristine beige suit, and in its place, he wore khaki colored pants with a white cotton long-sleeved shirt. He held a beige colored jacket over one arm and when he felt the autumn breeze against his face, he shivered slightly and quickly put the jacket on. The breeze wafted through his salt and pepper hair, ruffling it slightly; but this did not matter because he could feel the sensations of one who was truly on vacation. He zipped the jacket up as soon as he felt the coolness against his face.

“Brittany?” he called out the child’s name. This caused the two of them to look up. When the small girl saw her friend standing there watching them, she jumped up from where she had been sitting and she ran straight into his waiting arms.

“Adam! It’s you, it’s really, truly you,” she cried out happily as the papers fell from her desk and scattered across the floor.

“Yes, it’s me, Brittany. How are you, sweetheart?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and held tightly. Moments passed and he glanced over towards where Vicki was seated. She had reached down and collected the scattered papers, and once she had laid them back on the desk, she looked at him, her eyes wide and filled with unsuppressed surprise. “Hello, Vicki,” Adam said gently.

“Hello, Adam,” she said softly looking at him, and somehow, she managed to offer him a warm smile. This emerged as a way to hide the initial amazement that shadowed her face upon recognizing him. “How is it even possible that a little girl could be friends with an angel? I mean you are an angel, right?”

“Yes, I am, but as you know, with God, all things are possible,” Adam said smiling broadly when he saw that Andrew was now standing in the room unseen by both humans. “Brittany and I met some months ago when her grandfather was sick. But, not to worry, I was given a few days off, and came back to visit.”

“You gave her the watch?” Vicki asked looking down at the golden object. It was still lying on the desk, and she picked it up and ran her hand gently over the cover of it.

“Yes, I did,” he smiled.

“It’s such a lovely gift,” Vicki said, but rather than continue to speak about it, she smiled awkwardly and looked down at the golden object now resting in her hand. “I suppose you two have some catching up to do, and I really do need to get going. I have errands to run and still need to buy some food for my cat, Muffin.”

“Yes, I suppose we do,” Adam said, trying to cover up the awkwardness of that moment.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Brittany. Be careful going home, and don’t forget to practice your letters tonight,” Vicki said and handed the small girl her watch.

“OK, I will, bye Miss Hudson,” Brittany said and tucked the watch back inside her pocket.

~~~~~

Once the two of them were alone, Brittany went over the desk and began to gather her books. As soon as she was finished, she looked up at him, her smile sad, but her eyes shining brightly. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Brittany,” he smiled gently at her.

As they left the classroom and came outside, Brittany could hear the sounds of nature emanating from around the school’s small buildings and she looked through the trees and then back over at him. “Miss Hudson is teaching me how to write your name.”

“I thought you were supposed to learn to write your name first, not mine. Why do you want to learn to write my name?” he asked gently.

“Because you’re my best friend in the whole wide world,” the little girl said solemnly. “But you look different today.”

“I guess the reason is because I’m on vacation now,” he said softly. “I have until Saturday, and then I have to go back to work.”

“You mean you’re only here for three days?” the little girl asked, her smile suddenly disappearing.

He smiled gently at her. “Hey, we can do a lot of catching up in three days.”

“But, I have school,” she whispered. “Mommy won't let me miss school, Adam.”

“Well, then I will come to school with you, none of the other children will be able to see me, but I’ll be there with you, but only on one condition,” he said gently.

“What?”

“You can’t ask me for the answers in Math, I was never very good with numbers,” he smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

She nodded as they walked across the street that led in the direction of the hotel where her soon-to-be aunt was working. “Samantha takes care of me after school,” she explained softly.

“Things are going better for your family?” Adam asked.

“I guess so, there’s no more fighting, but…” her words trailed.

Instead of immediately speaking, Adam took note of how her expression had changed, and she looked away from him, her eyes shadowed in misery.

“What is it? Why are you so sad?” he asked as he stopped walking and rested his hand on her shoulder. “You know you can talk to me about anything you want, don’t you?”

“You promise that you’re on vacation?” the little girl asked weakly. “I know that Samantha has been kinda sick, and I don’t know if Uncle Hunter would like it if something happened to her.”

“I promise,” Adam said softly. “I didn’t know about Samantha, but I do know about something I said to you three months ago when we were leaving the courthouse. Do you remember? I said that I would have a friend to visit when I got some time off, so when I managed it, I decided that there was only one place I wanted to go, and that is here so I can visit you. I didn’t come here for any other reason but to have some fun. Besides, I don’t look official do I?” He cocked his head to one side, and looked serenely at her. 

“No, I guess not,” she mumbled.

He got down on his knees so that he would be eye-level with her. “You do believe me, don’t you?” He asked gently.

Brittany looked at him, and she almost cried when she saw a trace of sadness in his eyes. It reminded her of when they said good-bye in her Uncle Hunter's cabin. It was the worst day of her life, and she could see that that morning of their ‘good-bye’ had hit him pretty hard as well. “Adam, are you unhappy with me?” she eventually asked him, her eyes filled with a similar sadness, which he could see each time he would look at her. “I mean, I don’t mean to say things to make you sad. We’re still friends, aren’t we?” she asked, her question tugging at his heartstrings.

“Of course we are, honey,” he said gently as he got back on his feet. He put a comforting arm around her small shoulders and smiled down at her, his eyes gentle. “I’m afraid that I don’t have the experience with children that Andrew has. He usually gets assigned to them, and I seem to always be sent to older people.”

“Why?” her question emerged innocent and full of wonder, as if talking to an Angel of Death was something she was accustomed to doing every day.

“I don’t really know, I guess I’m not all that good with children,” he said honestly. “I’ve been told that I’m rather rough around the edges, and people don’t like it if I say something funny. Children seem to react to Andrew better than they do with me, I don’t really know why that is, but I suppose for a long time, I never really thought much about it.”

“Andrew is nice, but I like you lots more,” the small girl said softly. “You remind me of someone’s daddy and I think you have nice eyes, too.”

Adam turned a shade of crimson, and smiled at her. “You mean that?”

“Uh-huh, I wish you were my daddy,” Brittany looked sadly at her friend. “My daddy left us and I haven’t seen him in a long, long time.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Adam said sincerely and he kept his arm around her shoulder and they walked across the parking lot towards the door that would lead into the lobby of the hotel.

As they reached the glass doors leading inside, it opened suddenly and Samantha stepped outside in the bright sunshine. “Brittany, you’re late,” she began and then her eyes met those of Adam and the color drained from her face and she self-consciously backed up. “I’m sorry I didn’t know you were with her, Adam.”

He immediately noticed her pale face, and he offered her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Samantha, I’m uhoff duty. I came here only to visit Brittany and I met her at school and we walked back here together. She’s late because she’s been getting help with her alphabet from her teacher.”

“I see, well, your mom called about half an hour ago and said that she’d be late in picking you up again, so you’ll probably have to do your homework here. Do you know what you need to do for school tomorrow?” Samantha asked.

“Yeah,” the little girl answered sadly and Samantha’s heart went out to her. Whenever Hunter would go upstate to attend college classes, Brittany’s mother, Holly, would have to do the work out at the plantation and would not have any time for her daughter. Samantha knew that Brittany was very lonely; and this was obvious whenever she would look at the little girl.

The young woman was also was aware of Brittany’s struggles because she too had once falsely judged the child’s wealthy family as well. Now, whenever she would see the other children in town, they would talk about Brittany or chastise her for no reason at all. In every sense of the word, Brittany was a loner, and Samantha, herself, felt guilty for not having enough time to work with the child. This was simply not possible, because her aunt’s old friend had left town, leaving all the work at the hotel to her. She was currently trying to find someone to help her, but it was not an easy task as the town was small and there seemed to not be enough qualified people around.

“I’ll help her with her homework, Samantha,” Adam said softly, his kind voice breaking her out of her reverie. Brittany took his hand once the young woman had nodded and the little girl led him into a room behind the check-in counter.

Once they were gone, Samantha Reynolds released a sigh of relief. It was good that Adam was back, because she really did not have time to worry about Brittany today, but in the back of her mind, she could not help but contemplate the fact that he was an Angel of Death. She wondered if this meant something bad was about to happen to the small girl, or to herself.

Normally, Samantha loved Brittany, and they were very close, but as of lately, Samantha had been tired much of the time and was unable to concentrate due to stress. On top of that, she was not sure if this had to do with the work in the hotel, the wedding preparations, or something much more serious. Seeing Adam again reminded her that she would have to get the results from the doctor the following day for the cancer tests they had run a few weeks ago because of the terrible headaches she often had. Now that she was seeing Adam inside the hotel, it occurred to her just how frightened she truly was.

She quickly offered a prayer that she would be OK, and returned to her office and continued with the paperwork.

~~~~~

From a distance Andrew stood unseen by the Brittany and Samantha. He was saddened by the reason he was sent there, he was on stand-by, and although he was smiling, he was wondering why he was there, and who his assignment was going to be.

As he sank into contemplation, he could see Adam and Brittany walking across the parking lot and going into the hotel lobby. He always smiled whenever he saw Adam in the company of the little girl. Adam was always a good Angel of Death, but others often misinterpreted his dry humor and style. Andrew knew that his fellow angel was one in a million when it came to being a good friend.

Brittany adored Adam and what could be more special? Andrew himself had known people like that small girl and through the years, he had watched them as they had grown up. He knew how special it was to have friends, but to see Adam being showered with as much love and affection as Brittany was offering was really very sweet.

As they disappeared inside, he could see that on the opposite side of the street, Brittany's teacher, Vicki Hudson, was walking in the direction of the cemetery. The young teacher looked so happy to be alive, and he could see that she was fingering the star-shaped necklace that dangled from around her neck.

He wondered what it was that made her stand out in his mind, and suddenly, as though he had been standing there for days on end in contemplation, the answer came to him. He remembered why it was Vicki seemed to trigger these emotions of the protector, or confidant.

Similar to how it was with Brittany and Adam; as a child, Vicki had been his friend during that time that her grandmother had been dying. He remembered how her grandmother had given her the Star of David necklace as a gift, and it was during the time in her life when she, herself, had been a small girl of seven years.

Andrew was certain that she must have remembered what had transpired during that time in her life, simply because of her loving reaction towards Brittany when the child had mentioned having met Adam and had eluded to the presence of angels as well as her grandfather being taken to heaven.

He continued to watch the young teacher, and for a moment, he wondered why, but the Father had suddenly instructed him to follow her. _Please Father; let her be OK,_ he prayed. Without being seen by the everyday people in the small town, he began to follow her slowly in the direction that she was going.

As he followed, he noticed that she would sometimes turn around, as though aware of his presence. After only a few seconds, she would turn back around and continue as though nothing had happened. When Vicki finally made it to the cemetery, she opened the large iron gate, walked through it, and closed it behind her. As she looked towards the sun that was shining, she smiled and thanked God for such a beautiful day.

Her prayer whispered, she walked around a number of gravesites until she reached a gravestone, and could see a similar star as the one she wore engraved on it. She laid her purse on the ground, and sat down near the stone.

“Grandma Etta, I thought I’d come by and see you today, because I wanted to tell you about what has been happening. Today, Brittany, she’s that little girl I told you about before, was daydreaming in class again. You know, she has been doing that a lot lately, and I’m worried about her. You know, sometimes I think she and I have more in common than either of us realize.”

Her words abruptly stopped and she glanced up as though her concentration had somehow been broken. She was still seated at her grandmother’s gravesite, but there was something that seemed strange to her, an emotion she had not felt since she was a little girl, and more than anything, she wondered what it meant.

_Could it be that my friend has come back and that he’s here and watching over me?_ She looked around where she was sitting, but within seconds, she realized that no one was with her. As the peculiar thoughts continued to curse through her mind, she felt herself growing distracted from her visit with her grandmother. Something extraordinary was happening, but she could not put that into words.

She glanced skyward all the while shaking her head. As much as she tried to rationalize what was going on around her, she really could not. These strange emotions somehow enfolded her and strangely enough, they also frightened her. At that precise moment, she realized that they were simply too strong to be ignored. Internally, she wondered if she was crazy for actually having them.

Andrew remained standing behind her all the while unseen by her. Figuring that he was safe, he took a step closer when suddenly, she spoke, her words bringing the angel crashing back down to earth. “I know you’re here and it frightens me that you remain silent.” She paused, as she continued to speak. “Andrew, is that you?”

“Yes, Vicki, it’s me,” he spoke gently as she turned around and could see him for the first time in over twenty years.

Self-consciously, she smiled when she saw him. He still was as handsome as she remembered; his shoulder-length blond hair glistening in the autumn sunlight, his green eyes filled with love and his gentle smile making her get butterflies in her stomach all over again. As much as she would have liked to have given him a hug, she remained seated on the ground, but turned her body away from the grave as her gaze met his.

“I guess you’re wondering how it was I knew that you were here, especially if I’m not supposed to see you,” she said softly.

“The thought did cross my mind,” he smiled gently at her as he spoke.

“I suppose the only possible answer was that I remembered something,” she said simply. “It was a weird sensation I used to get when I was a child. I suppose I recalled how I felt whenever you were with us back before my grandmother died.”

“I remember how you would sit on the bed and watch over her,” Andrew said.

“Yes, and you once called me ‘her guardian angel’,” Vicki said, her eyes bright as she remembered that particular moment. “It was those words that convinced me that you were my friend.”

“Were?”

“Are?” she asked; her voice filled with shyness and uncertainty that reminded him of how she had been as a child.

“I have always been your friend, Vicki, that won’t ever change,” Andrew said gently.

She nodded and blushed slightly. “You’re right, you have, it’s just been so long,” she said softly. “It’s weird I know, and so hard for me to even try to explain, but something told me that Adam wasn’t the only angel hanging around here these days.”

“From Brittany, you are remembering a great deal about what happened, aren’t you?” He asked as he sat down next to her.

“I guess,” she said softly. Her hand was still holding tightly to the necklace around her neck and Andrew could tell that she was nervous because she had started to fidget. It was exactly as she used to do as a small child, and this brought a smile to the angel’s face.

“What is it, Vicki? Do you doubt the things that you can do?” Andrew asked.

“If the people here knew that I could sense things that most people can’t, I’d be thrown out on my ear. You know how conservative people here are,” she said softly. “It’s bad enough that I have to wear my grandmother’s necklace inside my blouse and not be able to show the world that I’m proud to be what I am.” Sighing sadly, she continued. “I can’t even show this when I teach simply because religion is frowned upon by the higher-ups on the school board, but yet there are so many people who want to decide the morals for the masses, and that's not right either. Where’s the balance?”

“I don’t know,” he said honestly.

“What is happening in this world, Andrew? Why do I feel as though it is running me down and passing me by?” she whispered.

“What do you mean?” He asked gently.

“I saw a little girl today who told me she could talk to an angel named Adam, and then I immediately thought that she belonged at the school psychologist because she can talk to angels. I shouldn’t have judged her, not even in my thoughts, but I did. I know she’s lonely, and saddened by what she’s lost, but how can I help her? How can I tell her that what she can do, I can as well, and that somehow we have more in common than she realizes?” she asked softly.

“As for judging her, you should forgive yourself for it, Vicki,” he said gently. “I know that you still can do a great deal of things and that you possess a great deal of talent, but that shouldn’t frighten you,” Andrew continued as he sat down on the ground next to her. “You have many gifts, you have the ability to touch the lives of children, and teach them the knowledge that one needs to survive in this world, but you also possess many hidden gifts and talents, which you do not yet know about. In time you will, for God’s timing is perfect, and He will know when the time is right for you to explore your knowledge about those gifts. Don’t ever believe that you’re less than worthy of the Father’s love, for that is unconditional and it doesn’t matter what one says to you here. You know that God is the utmost authority on non-judgmental love and His truth is not always the same as the ‘truth’ perceived by mankind.”

“I know, but still it’s hard, I want to be able to tell Brittany that I understand what she has experienced these last months because I experienced them myself. How can I let her know this?”

“You’re wearing it around your neck, and she carries the answer that links you together in the pocket of her dress. Allow those two objects to represent your connection to one another, Vicki,” Andrew said gently. 

“How can I?” she asked. “I shouldn't have even shown the necklace to her. What if she tells her mother and then Mrs. Harrows tells someone on the school board? I would be up the creek without a paddle.”

“Let me ask you a question, what do you intend on teaching the children tomorrow during math class?”

“Easy, how to...tell time,” Vicki looked at him and he nodded.

Andrew smiled and spoke again, “Leave your watch at home, or hide it in your desk. You know that you’ll need it tomorrow, but perhaps you should allow Brittany to come to your rescue. God wants you to tell this child about our friendship, He knows the loneliness the two of you have endured during the past years. Perhaps, this will bring you together as more than just teacher and student, but will affirm a kind of friendship and connection between you when Adam or I are not present. Tomorrow, take a chance and trust in the words of the Father, not just believe in them. I’ll be with you during this time, but you alone will be able to see me.”

Vicki smiled, but before she could say anything further to him, Andrew had disappeared. “Thank you, Father,” she whispered as she got up off the ground and dusted herself off.

~~~~~

“Good morning class,” Vicki said the following morning. “Today, I would like to see the homework I assigned last night, so if you would do so, Megan, would you please collect them for me?”

The little girl with the Shirley Temple curls bounded out of her seat and began to collect the papers. When she reached Brittany, she was given two pages of work, and she simply returned without saying a word to the teacher’s desk and gave them to Vicki before returning to her place.

“Now then, I want you all to move your chairs into a semi-circle and we’re going to learn something new, but very important, today,” Vicki said and as the children scurried to get their seats arranged, she returned to her desk and slipped her wristwatch into her drawer and closed it.

Next to her, Andrew appeared and was smiling encouragingly at her. _He always was good to his word,_ she thought smiling and when her eyes met his, she returned the gesture.

At this moment, she glanced up to see that Brittany was still pulling her chair into the semi-circle and she placed it next to Sean, one of the boys.

“I don’t want to sit next to her,” he grumped, and moved closer to the boy who was now seated on his right side. “Everyone knows that she talks to herself and acts weird.”

A few of the other kids began to giggle, some pointed and Brittany looked as though she had been struck. She moved her chair some distance from Sean, and sat down, her eyes downcast, and after a few moments, her sad eyes met those of Adam, who was now standing in the room and had been looking out the window as she had moved her chair. When he heard the words of the boy, he returned to her side.

“Don’t be sad, Brittany,” he said gently. “That boy just doesn’t realize how special and unique you really are.”

Brittany nodded weakly, the sadness dissipating only slightly, but he could see the tears that were still brimming from beneath her eyes. Wordlessly, she sat down a few inches away from the boy, her seat at the end of the row.

Adam managed to seat himself in a nearby desk as well. As he tried to squeeze his tall frame into one of the desks, he looked as though he was a snail with too much body weight squeezed inside a shell that was two sizes too small. Seeing her friend seated in this chair brought a small smile to Brittany's otherwise gloomy face.

“Now then,” Vicki said once all the children were assembled and she was to start the lesson. “Today, I am going to teach you how to tell time, that will be your math lesson for the remainder of the week.” She smiled cheerfully at the children, but looked down at her arm. “Oh dear, it looks as though I forgot to bring my watch. Brittany,” she addressed the girl seated at the end of the row. “Would you mind if I borrowed your watch?”

“I have one,” Christopher volunteered holding up his hand and waving a wristwatch in the air for everyone to see.

“And a nice one it is, but I already asked Brittany, so it might hurt her feelings if I were to borrow a watch from someone else.”

“She’s got no feelings,” Suzie, one of the other girls, said loudly. “My mom said that her entire family has no morals or scruples.”

Brittany looked down at her lap and after a few seconds, she stood up and fled from the room, her tears blinding her as she stumbled towards the door. Adam managed to stand up and he followed her out into the hallway.

“That was cruel and uncalled for, Suzie. How would you feel if someone said that about you or your family?” Vicki said softly, trying all the while to keep her temper at bay. After a few seconds, she sighed deeply and turned towards the door.

“Stay here,” Andrew advised gently, “Adam’s with her, and you know he won’t let anything happen to her.”

Vicki nodded and turned back towards the class. “I think today, instead of telling the time, I’m going to tell you a story, and this story is about a small boy who was more than anyone perceived him to be.”

The children smiled joyously as their teacher began to tell a story she had heard as a girl. Andrew sat down at her desk and listened.

~~~~~

Outside in the hallway, Brittany was running and trying to get as far away from the classroom as she could. The tears were streaming down her cheeks blinding her, and as she made it to the girl’s toilet, she opened the door and ran inside. _I hate them; I hate them all,_ were the thoughts cursing through her mind. _They are so mean, but they’re wrong, I do have feelings._

As she tried to wash the tears from her eyes, she eventually gave up the effort as they continued to stream down her cheeks. As she stood in front of the mirror, she began to contemplate where she would go and what she would do. She could not very well go back to class, she had already been humiliated there once, and so what was the point of going back for more?

Nothing seemed to be easy anymore, she was supposed to be in class, and since leaving it; she realized that she was probably going to get into trouble. Nothing could be worse than what she felt at that moment, because now she was all alone. The tears continued to stream down her cheeks, and she began to walk towards the door leading out into the hallway.

As she closed the door to the girls’ restroom, she glanced up and saw Adam coming down the hallway towards her, the worry evident in his eyes. As he got closer to her, he could see that instead of smiling, his young friend had turned away from him, her face a depiction of the deeply rooted shame that overwhelmed her.

“Oh Brittany,” Adam's voice was filled with love and compassion as he spoke her name and after a few moments, she looked up to see that he was now standing next to her.

“Are you going to make fun of me, too?” Brittany asked weakly, her voice emerging as she tried to choke back the pain she felt deep inside.

“I would never do that to you,” he said gently and got down on his knees so that he would be eye level with her. “You’re my friend Brittany. I would never want to do anything that would hurt you. I thought you knew that.”

The little girl looked dejectedly down at her feet. “I’m a ‘nothing’ just like they said.”

“That’s not true, sweetheart, you’re worth so much more than you believe and you give so much love to others. You can’t even imagine how much you’ve touched me,” he said gently as he reached over and touched her face. “I don’t have too many human friends. In fact, you’re one of the only ones. Do you know how much it means for me to actually have someone to come and visit when I get time off?”

The small girl shook her head. 

“I can’t even begin to describe how much it means to me that you are here and that you care for me,” he said gently the tears evident in his eyes. “I’m an Angel of Death, Brittany, and most people react to me in fear, but when you told me that I was your best friend in the whole wide world, I almost cried right then and there.”

“You did?” she asked weakly, her voice emerging as though she was still crying, but also filled with the usual sadness. She spoke openly, but stood there unaware that two older teachers were standing in the hallway watching her. As he had said to her the day before, Adam went unseen by them, and all they were able to see was the small girl mumbling to herself as though she had an imaginary friend.

“Yes, I did,” he said and smiled gently at her. “I’ve always envied Andrew because he was leaving a positive impact on other people, and I was just the Angel of Death sent to be with people, but was unable to help others as he did. Through knowing you, I realized that I had no reason to envy him, and that I was doing OK, but it took you to help me discover that.”

“Me?” the little girl looked up at him.

“Yes, you,” he smiled gently. “Don’t ever believe that you’re less than worthy, Brittany, for you are one of the most beautiful of God’s children that I know, and I can guarantee to you that I know quite a few of them.” Leaning over, he gave the small girl a kiss on the cheek. 

“Do we have to go back?” she whispered. “Can’t we just leave?”

“I can’t tell you what to do, Brittany, but I think you should go back, and I know that it's hard for you to do so, but it’s what God hopes you will decide to do,” he said. “You don’t have to worry, I promise that no matter what happens I’ll be with you and you’ll never have to go it alone.”

The small child finally nodded, took his hand, and together, they walked back towards the classroom.

~~~~~

The afternoon bell rang and the children left the classroom. Vicki sat down at her desk as the children were leaving. Moments after the classroom had emptied out; Andrew appeared and was smiling at her. “You did well. I think your story gave those children something to think about.”

“Perhaps,” Vicki said softly. “I hated to not be able to go after Brittany, though. She was so hurt by their words.”

“I know, I saw the pain in her eyes,” Andrew said softly as the door opened and a middle-aged woman entered the classroom.

“Excuse me, Vicki?” she interrupted them and she and Andrew glanced over to see one of the older teachers standing in the doorway, it was the same woman who had seen Brittany in the hallway after the small girl had fled the classroom.

“Yes, Teresa,” Vicki replied when she recognized her colleague.

“I need to speak to you about Brittany Harrows,” the woman said. “I realize that taking on a room full of rowdy first graders can been somewhat difficult for one’s first teaching assignment. I think it is important for you to know that that child needs help.”

“Why is that?” Vicki asked.

“Well among other things, she stands in the hallway and talks to herself. She’s been known to mumble under her breath during lunch and during recess, she stands on the playground staring at the clouds,” Teresa said simply. “Leslie and I saw her this morning and she was speaking as though there was someone with her, but there was no one there. I think we need to speak with her parents about her getting an appointment with Mrs. Freedmen.”

Vicki sighed deeply as the name of the school psychologist rolled off the tongue of the older woman. Sighing deeply, she looked at her. “Maybe I should try to talk to her. I mean, is it possible that she might have been praying on the playground.”

“You know that prayers in school are not allowed.”

“Perhaps not, but you try explaining politics and strict rules and guidelines to a first grader,” Vicki said softly. “Even though she mumbles, maybe she does have a friend that no one can see. Who are we to decide what is normal? I mean; why should a child be denied her experiences of fantasy and imagination simply because grown-ups think they should behave ‘normally’? It seems to me that kids have to grow up quickly enough as is, but do we really have the right to decide what is normal?”

“I’ve been teaching since you were in diapers, Vicki, and I know kids much better than you ever could,” Teresa snapped, her voice somewhat shrill, but her eyes never leaving the face of the younger woman. “I think you should know that I have already suggested that the guidance counselor contact her family and inform them of what is going on. That child is not healthy, perhaps she is schizophrenic.”

“She’s not, Teresa, she’s a six-year-old girl, and she’s no more schizophrenic than I am,” Vicki objected. “Every child goes through a phase in their lives where they believe in something. It doesn’t matter if we, as adults believe in it or not, but a six-year-old girl is not going to understand any of this, and you know she’s already been teased and tormented here because of her family. Can you even imagine how it would be if we announced publicly that she was crazy? The teasing would just get worse,” Vicki said earnestly. “We can’t in good conscience subject her to that.”

“I’ve already discussed this with the principal and he has agreed that we need to contact the family and get that child into a psychologist’s office,” Teresa said. “I’m sorry, Vicki, but the decision has already been made. I will come by tomorrow morning and pull her from class.”

“Then why did you even come by and try to talk to me about Brittany if you have already made the decision for her, and her family?” Vicki asked weakly. “I just don’t understand.”

The teacher said nothing, she simply left leaving no answers and Vicki looked at Andrew. “Brittany’s not crazy, Andrew, she’s just a child and this will humiliate her far more than today already did.”

“I know,” he said gently and rested his hands on her shoulders. “We’re going to help her. Come on; let’s go see if we can find her.” Vicki sighed deeply and allowed her friend to lead her from the room. “Trust God, Vicki, we’re going to find her, and we will help her.”

The young teacher nodded but sighed sadly. “You know, it’s been like this ever since I started here. The older teachers talk down at me, they think they’re wiser to the ways of the world, but they don’t seem to realize that a child is special or that she has a gift. All they see are the abnormalities, as though everything that they perceive is right, simply because they’re older, but it’s not true. When I was in college and was learning ‘Elementary Education’, my favorite professor said something to me that stuck. He said ‘Vicki, you have to look at the world through the eyes of a child if you are going to teach them, and that is how you will connect with them. They see the world as a curious place, and they believe in the things which adults learn as they age to not perceive.’ When I heard those words, I immediately thought of you, and of the times when you were there for me. You took so much loneliness away, and helped me to find the beautiful child inside. It was like I was the butterfly emerging from its cocoon.”

“Those are beautiful images,” Andrew said simply.

“But, Andrew, I see those things in Brittany, too,” Vicki said softly. “I see a child alone and afraid, and she looks to an angel for the love that she feels she’s been denied.”

“And an angel who looks for human acceptance in the eyes of that same small child,” Andrew said softly.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well, Adam, although a wonderful friend, has yet to learn that he’s special, not just to the Father, but also to human beings. He doesn’t seem to have the confidence that other angels have, but yet this sense about him has brought him and Brittany together, and as much as she needs him, I think he needs her too. He needs to know that he’s beautiful, that he is more than just an Angel of Death, but that he is capable of being a friend, endeared, trusted, and loved. Brittany is helping him to discover this, and in time, the two of them will help each other emerge from their own prospective cocoons.”

“Is that why you were sent here?” She asked.

“No, actually, I was sent to be on stand-by for someone, but I don’t know who just yet,” Andrew replied honestly, hating at that moment, that he was bounded by the Father to be one hundred percent truthful when a question was posed.

“You mean that someone here could die?” Vicki asked.

“Yes,” he sighed deeply.

“Could I?” she asked. “I mean is that why you’re spending so much time with me?”

“I don’t know the answer to your question, Vicki. It could be you, it could be one of your students, or it could be someone I’ve yet to meet here, but whoever it might be, I’m supposed to make sure they won’t fear what could possibly happen.”

“I don’t know how they could, Andrew, you’re very special,” she said softly as they exited the building and walked towards the parking lot.

~~~~~

The sunlight was reflecting off the lake when Brittany and Adam arrived that afternoon. Once they had called the hotel and left a message where they were going to be, Adam and Brittany decided that they would prefer to be out in nature rather than being cooped up inside a room, especially on such an afternoon as this. She sat down on the ground and he followed suit.

As she got comfortable on the hard ground, she looked at him. “School is more fun when you’re there,” she said softly and looked at her friend. 

Adam smiled gently at her.

“You know what? I thought that it would be easier with my family after you and your friends were here, but it wasn’t, it just got worse, and the bad thing is my grandpa isn’t here anymore to tell me that everything is going to be OK.” As she spoke, Brittany grabbed a stick and began to jab it into the ground. “I keep thinking about Saturday when you have to leave and how alone I will be.”

“I’m sorry,” he said gently.

“Will you miss me when you go?” she asked weakly.

“You know I will,” he whispered.

“You’re my best friend,” she said softly and looked at him.

Her eyes were still filled with sadness, and Adam could tell what was going on with her, and after some moments, he could see the moisture underneath them. “Did you ever get a chance to cry about your grandpa?” he asked after he saw her wiping her hands over her eyes with the sleeve of her dress.

The little girl shook her head. “My grandma says that…”

“…‘Big girls don’t cry’,” Adam finished for her. “I know that is what she says, but I don’t think it’s the truth.” He rubbed his hands brusquely together and began to speak to her once again. “Brittany, in this case, your grandmother is wrong, everyone cries when they are sad or when someone they love dies, and you should have the right to do so as well. I know sometimes you want to, don't you?”

Brittany nodded, the tears brimming from under her eyes.

“Well, there you go,” he smiled gently at her. “You know your grandfather’s happy in Heaven, but not having him here is hard for you, and that’s perfectly understandable. You have to be able to properly grieve what you lost when he died.”

“You took him away,” she whispered.

“Yes, I did, but I didn’t do it to hurt you, I did it because your grandfather wanted his hurting to stop. Do you understand?” he asked gently.

The little girl looked at him. “He’s doing OK?”

“Yes, he is, and he’s happy, sweetheart, so very happy, and one day you’ll see him again,” Adam said softly.

The tears continued to stream down her cheeks, and as she heard the words of comfort emanating from her friend, she found herself reaching out to him, hoping that he would take her in his arms and hold her as her grandfather used to do.

Adam could see what she wanted and he took her in his arms and she laid her head against his shoulder. Moments later, she began to cry softly. He tightened his hold on her and held her silently as she finally allowed herself to cry.

**Flashback: Three months earlier**

Brittany could hear the shouting erupting through the house, her mother was angry again, and she was frightened that it could have possibly been her fault.

She ran up the stairs, stumbling at the top step and falling, her knees rubbing against the carpeting that covered them. Quickly, she got back on her feet and ran as fast as she could down the hallway towards the door leading into her grandfather's room.

As she reached the door and pondered whether or not she should go in, in the back of her mind, she wondered if she would actually see Adam again. He had made himself known to her the day before when she had tried to hug the grandfather that had forgotten who she was. Now, she stood in front of the door and when it opened and the nurse came out, she waited until the stern looking woman disappeared around the corner and Brittany was able to go inside the large bedroom.

Her grandfather was asleep. This was normal as he usually slept during this time of day. It was after lunch but before her grandmother would bring the afternoon coffee and a piece of cherry cobbler, her grandfather’s favorite dessert.

As she closed the door behind her, she turned around and surveyed the room in hopes of seeing Adam again. When she could not see him and realized that she was alone in this room with her grandfather, she sat down in the same chair she had occupied the day before and closed her eyes, the tears escaping from beneath the lids.

“Hello, Little One,” Adam’s voice emerged. When she looked up, she could see that he was now smiling down at her.

“I thought you were gone,” she whispered.

“No, I’m still here,” he said as he squeezed her shoulder gently and sat down near her. “Why do you spend so much time in here? Maybe you should go outside and have fun with the other children.”

“They don’t like me,” she whispered. “I guess you don’t either, because you want me to leave too.”

“That’s not true,” Adam objected. “I like you very much.”

The small girl continued to look dejectedly down at her lap, but when she looked back up at him, she could see that he was smiling reassuringly at her. “The reason I said that was because I thought you might have some fun out there.”

She shook her head. “My life isn’t fun.”

“Why do you say that? Is it because you’re sad about your grandfather?” Adam asked gently. “Or is there something else that has happened to you that you want to talk about?”

“My mommy and grandma treat me like I’m like a book or something. Have you ever felt like you were a ‘nobody’?”

“No, I can’t say I have,” he said gently.

“I feel like that all the time, so how can I have fun? I don’t even have any friends to have fun with,” she said sadly.

“Yes, you do, Brittany,” Adam said with conviction. “God is your friend and He wants to always be there for you, to help you not be so unhappy. But, you have another friend, too and do you know who that is?” Adam said and when the small child looked up, she shook her head, and he offered her a gentle smile. “I’ll be your friend.”

“You will?”

“M-hum,” he smiled gently at her and he offered her his hand. When she accepted it, he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her and held her in his embrace.

**End of Flashback**

“I’m lonely, Adam, I never been so lonely before, not even when Grandpa was sick,” the small child mumbled as she looked out at the lake and their embrace loosened.

“Look at me,” he took her small chin in his gentle hands and made her look into his eyes. “I know how you feel, but I also know that you need to cry, if for no other reason, but to let your friends and family know that you’re sad and afraid. I know you’re scared, Brittany, and I’m here for you, and more importantly, God is here for you. If you ever need to talk to a friend who will love you unconditionally, then it’s God.”

“Does God think I’m weird like the other kids do?” she asked weakly.

“No, sweetheart, God loves you, and he sees in you what I see in you, a beautiful child,” Adam smiled gently at her, but as he spoke the words suddenly died on his lips as he looked across the small lake. “Isn’t that Megan from your class?”

Brittany looked up, and when she saw the other little girl, she nodded. “Yeah, but why is she here?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you should go and ask her,” he suggested.

“I don’t wanna, she treats me bad at school,” Brittany said softly, but as she watched Megan, she could see that the pretty little girl with the Shirley Temple hair sitting down near the water. There was a look of sadness in the girl’s eyes and Brittany and Adam watched as she stared out at the water as it lapped against the edge of the lake. The girl took her shoes off and dangled her feet into the cool water.

As the angel and the little girl watched Megan at the edge of the lake, a much older boy came over to her, and he reached out and grabbed the girl’s shoulder, pulling her roughly back from the water, causing her scream in pain. “Come on, stupid, your mom and dad are ready to go.”

“Leave me alone, Brad,” the small girl screamed at the boy when she felt the rough nails of her brother's friend digging into her skin near her shoulder.

Brittany stood up when she saw the boy beginning to roughly pull her classmate's golden locks of hair, and could hear the agonized screams emerging from the girl. She glanced back over towards Adam before running over to help Megan.

As soon as she reached them, she pushed the boy away from Megan with all her might and he fell backwards onto his rear end. He quickly got up with the intent of hurting Brittany, but the small girl glared at him. “Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you coward?” she shouted.

The boy looked at her and it appeared as though he was going to take his anger out on Brittany, but when he tried to hit her, she managed to dodge his incoming fist, and he ended up hitting the side of a large oak tree, the impact hurting his knuckles and he pulled his fist back, and could see that the skin was now broken and he ran away leaving the two girls together.

Moments later, Adam came towards them. “Are you both OK?”

“I think so,” Brittany whispered as Megan’s tearstained gaze met that of the other girl.

“Why’d you do that?” The girl asked Brittany. “That boy was my brother’s best friend, and he’s really brutal. He said that he learns karate.”

“He knows karate? That bozo couldn’t even spell the word,” Brittany said giggling and then thinking of what she just said, she smiled impishly. “I guess we couldn’t either, but, I started learning about a month ago, and if what he did was karate, than I’m a monkey’s uncle.”

Megan giggled, but looked at Brittany earnestly. “Why did you help me?”

“I didn’t do so much,” Brittany said softly.

Megan shook her head, but after a second, she looked at Adam. “Who are you? I mean; I’ve never seen you around town before.” She regarded Adam with a trace of fear in her eyes.

“Adam’s my friend,” Brittany said. “He’s my best friend.”

“Are you OK, Megan?” Adam asked gently. “You still look a little shaken up.”

Brittany looked at Megan. “Yeah, why is that boy so mean, anyway?”

“I guess because he can get away with it,” Megan said sadly.

“Don’t your parents stop him from hurting you?” Brittany asked.

“No, they don’t know that he does it, and I’m too scared to tell them,” Megan said softly.

“Why don’t you tell them?” Adam asked gently. “You have nothing to be afraid of, and if your parents know this, then they can help you.”

“They wouldn’t believe it,” Megan said softly.

“What makes you so sure of that?” Adam asked and looked compassionately at her. “You should be able to tell someone about this. A boy does not have the right to beat up a little girl. Why don’t I talk to your parents?”

“You mean, you’d tell my mom and dad that Brad is being mean to me?” Megan asked weakly.

“We both would, wouldn’t we, Brittany?” Adam asked.

“Yeah,” Brittany whispered.

“But, I thought you didn’t like me. I was so mean to you at school,” Megan said softly.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, but said nothing. After some moments of silence passed, the three of them could hear a woman calling Megan’s name and after some moments, she emerged in the clearing and she looked angrily at her daughter.

“Young lady, I sent Brad to get you and he said that you didn’t come,” Patricia Farris said angrily when she looked down at her daughter. “How many times have I told you to come when you are called?”

Megan looked at her mother despondently, and after a few moments, Brittany spoke, her voice soft as she addressed her classmate’s mother. “She would have come if Brad didn’t try to hurt her, Mrs. Farris.”

“Excuse me?” Patricia asked.

Megan pulled the sleeve of her shirt up so that her mother could see the scratches on her shoulder and the bruise on her arm. “He hurts me, Mommy,” the girl said meekly. “Adam and Brittany stopped him from doing it again.”

Patricia looked at Brittany. “Your mother is Holly Harrows, correct?”  
Brittany nodded sadly and looked down at her lap.

“It’s nice to see that those rumors aren’t true,” Patricia said softly and nodded as she regarded the small child who had helped her daughter. “Come on, honey, we’re going to have a nice long chat with Brad’s parents tonight, and I think it’s about time we got you into a self-defense class. Why don’t you tell your friends bye, and I’ll meet you in five minutes by the car?”

Megan nodded and once her mother left, she looked at Brittany and Adam. “Thanks you guys,” she said softly and Brittany shrugged her shoulders and she looked up at Adam. “Are you her imaginary friend?” The question emerged and Brittany turned a dark shade of crimson. “I mean you’re the one that she was smiling at during class today, right?”

Adam nodded. “Yes, I’m Brittany's friend and I was with her today during your class.”

“That means you’re an angel, right?” she asked as she retrieved her shoes and put them on.

“Yes, but how did you know that?” Adam asked.

“Oh that’s easy, you’re really nice to her, and you’re handsome, and you can be invisible to us. Won’t you show yourself to all of us, I mean just once?” Megan asked, her words literally tumbling out one after the other. “It’d be neat, and then maybe that loudmouth, Sean and his friends will stop making fun of Brittany.”

Adam smiled at the little girl. “Maybe I will, Megan, you never know.”

“I’m so glad you helped me, thank you,” she said softly giving them both a hug. “Can we all be friends, Brittany?”

The surprised girl looked at Adam and then at Megan, “OK.”

“Will you be my friend too?” Megan asked looking up at Adam. “I mean, I never had a friend who was a real-live angel before.”

Adam chuckled but nodded at Megan. The little girl reacted by smiling brightly.

Once Megan had said good-bye and had skipped away, Brittany looked at the angel. “She wants to be our friend?”

“It certainly looks that way,” Adam smiled gently at her and they sat down on the ground. There next to the water’s edge, they spent the afternoon.

~~~~~

Samantha returned from her doctor’s appointment and using the key, she opened the glass doors that led into the lobby of the hotel. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, and when she entered the lobby, her eyes widened when she saw Tess standing in the middle of the large open space.

“Tess, what are you doing here?” Samantha asked weakly. She had met the angels just after Kyle Livingston’s passing, but was confused at seeing her standing in the room.

“Hello baby,” Tess said with a gentle smile. “I came by to see how you’re doing.”

“Not so hot, I’m afraid,” she began and looked at the angel sadly. “Tess, I just came back from the doctor's office, and the prognosis is in, I have a brain tumor,” Samantha said softly.

“I know, honey,” Tess said gently.

“The doctor says I have maybe six months left,” she whispered. “What am I going to do with six months? How am I going to tell Hunter about all of this? We were supposed to get married in coming months, but now I just found out that I'm dying and chances are I will be dead by the time we are supposed to have the ceremony.”

She began to weep bitterly and Tess took her trembling body in her arms and held her. “Trust in God, Sam, He’ll see you through, and only He knows how much time you really have.”

“I can’t, it’s too hard,” Samantha whispered softly. “I don’t know how to trust Him. I just know what is happening to me, and how hard it is. It wasn’t supposed to be like that, Tess, I was supposed to be happy. How can this happen? I’m supposed to be happy, I knew that it was a long time coming, but I thought it would finally happen.” Her hands began to tremble and she looked outside, but as she did, she could see Andrew and Vicki Hudson walking towards the building together. She backed away from Tess, and stared at the window with a crazed expression on her face. “He’s come here for me, hasn't he?”

“Now you listen to old Tess, baby, and for crying out loud, calm yourself down and stop pacing. You’re making me a nervous wreck. Now then, no one knows yet who Andrew is here for. I don’t even think he, himself, knows. Although he may be here for someone, you can’t be so sure that he’s come back to lead you Home," Tess scolded the young woman gently, her words filled with the angel’s loving assurances. “Now, you just need to calm yourself down and not get yourself into an uproar about all of this. Just put it in God's hands, because that is the best place for this entire situation to be, and you know it.”

Samantha nodded obediently and hugged Tess. “Thank you, sometimes I forget.”

“I think everyone does now and again,” Tess said gently. “Now, they are coming inside, so let's see what they need, and for crying out loud, do try and stay calm.”

Samantha nodded as Andrew and Vicki entered the lobby and the angel’s eyes sought communication with her own. “Hello, Sam,” he began. “Vicki and I are looking for Brittany and Adam. Do you know where they went?”

“I think they’re out at the small lake on the other side of the park,” Tess said with a smile and Samantha nodded.

“That’s probably where they went because Brittany likes to go there sometimes and she usually is there with Hunter,” she offered freely.

“Thanks,” Andrew said and the two of them left the hotel lobby and Samantha looked at Tess.

“I know that woman, she’s Brittany's teacher, but I don’t get it. Does she know who Andrew is?” Samantha asked.

“I imagine she does,” Tess said simply. “She met him many years ago.”

~~~~~

Adam and Brittany were still sitting out at the lake when Vicki and Andrew arrived. “What am I supposed to tell her?” Vicki asked Andrew and he squeezed her shoulder.

“Try not to worry,” Andrew offered encouragingly. “The words will come to you when you need them the most.”

Vicki nodded and walked slowly towards the lake and when she was about two feet from them, she called out Brittany's name causing the small girl to turn around.

“Hi, I thought I’d come out here and get a breath of fresh air,” Vicki offered smiling at them.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, as her teacher sat down next to her.

“It’s a nice day to sit outside,” Adam said smiling and when he saw Andrew standing a few paces behind them, he knew his friend was in angelic form, and Brittany could not see him. 

“Brittany, there’s something I have to tell you,” Vicki began. “It’s not easy for me to tell you this, but tomorrow morning sometime, one of the teachers is going to come and take you out of class.”

“Why?”

Vicki looked at Adam and after a few moments, she looked at the little girl. “They think you need to speak to a counselor about what happened to your grandpa.” She began to finger the star shaped necklace she wore, and as she did, she turned towards Andrew hoping that her friend would be able to help her, but when she could no longer see him, she turned back to face the small child.

“They think I'm crazy,” Brittany looked at Adam. “Nobody thinks you're real, they think I just make up stories.”

“Not everyone believes that, Brittany,” Vicki said softly. “I’d like to tell you a story, OK?”

“OK,” the small girl whispered as Vicki began to speak:

**Flashback: 20 Years ago**

The night had been long, and as seven-year-old Vicki sat and waited for news from her grandmother, she could hear her parents crying from the living room and though she could not understand what had transpired, she remained seated in the hallway of the house, her sad eyes watching as people entered and exited the room where her grandmother rested.

Vicki could not understand why it was this way, but within moments, a young live-in male nurse emerged from the room her grandmother slept in, and he brushed his hand through his shoulder length blonde hair, his green eyes seeking hers as she sat alone.

“Vicki,” the kind man spoke, his voice soft. “Your grandmother wants to see you.”

The little girl stood up and walked slowly into the room to see her grandmother. As she sat down she could feel her long blonde hair brushing limply against her shoulders, her sad eyes filling with tears. In her heart, she knew that it was time to say good-bye, and she was not certain she could do this without breaking down and crying until she had no tears left to shed. She smiled weakly at the nurse, and once he had left the room, she walked over to the bed and could see her grandmother lying amidst the pillows and blankets. “Hi,” she whispered finally managing to find her voice, but it emerged as a released breath.

“Hello, my darling,” Etta Hudson spoke, and her gray eyes sparkled with life, more life than Vicki had seen in the past weeks since that nurse had moved in and had been taking care of her grandmother.

“Hi Grandma Etta,” Vicki said softly, the tears finally allowing themselves to stream down over her cheeks. She had always called her grandma with her first name as well as the customary ‘grandma’. It had always been this way, and no one ever told her there was a right or wrong way of addressing the old woman who, until that day, had always seemed so full of life and vitality.

As Vicki sat down next to her grandmother’s bed and took one of the woman’s frail hands, the small child smiled weakly. Somehow she knew that her grandmother did not have much time left, and she wondered if that was the reason the old woman’s face appeared so full of life.

“Darling, I want you to hold onto this Star of David,” she whispered weakly, but extended a fist towards Vicki, and when she opened it, the small golden necklace fell from her hand and into Vicki’s open palm. “This is not just a sign of our faith, Vicki. I hope it will remind you to never forget that God will one day welcome you Home as He will soon do with me.”

“You mean it?” Vicki asked with disbelief in her voice, but feeling the ceremony of her grandmother's gift.

“There are angels in our midst, my darling,” Etta whispered smiling. “That handsome young man who has been taking care of me is an angel, Vicki. I know your parents don’t believe in angels, but he is, just ask him when he comes back in here, he is bounded by God to always speak the truth.”

As if on cue, the young nurse entered the room, his green eyes sparkling and his smile seeming to light up the entire room and Vicki looked up at him as he approached the bed and reached for the old woman’s free hand. The little girl could tell that there was something extraordinary about him, but rather than speak, she could hear the voice of her grandmother as she spoke to the man seated by her bed.

“Andrew, you tell her,” Etta instructed. “Tell her you’re an angel, and that God sent you to take good care of me.”

Vicki looked up at the man, and then at the necklace she now held in her tiny hands. “I believe in angels,” she whispered softly, her voice filled with innocence. When she looked up, she could see that Andrew was still seated by the bed, he was still holding Etta’s hand, but now the beautiful light of God’s love filled the room and all of this radiance centered itself on him.

“You see, darling,” Etta said reassuringly, as she looked at her granddaughter and could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. “You know, Vicki, I will always be in good hands with this handsome young angel.”

Andrew blushed slightly as Vicki looked at him in wide-eyed innocence. “God sends angels as nurses?”

“God sends angels to those who need them, sweetheart,” Andrew spoke, his voice filled with compassion and love. “Etta knew from the start and she told me that before she dies, that she wanted you to know the truth too. This is the fulfillment of that promise.”

“You’re beautiful,” the small child said.

“As are you,” Andrew said gently as he reached across the bed and Vicki stood up to take his hand. As they sat for some moments in silence, Vicki felt a connection with the angel as well as to her grandmother and God, which she had never felt before. It made her feel good, but the sadness was still lurking there, and both Etta and Andrew could see it, even after Andrew's voice broke the peaceful solitude that had enveloped the room. “Etta, it's time.”

“You’re taking her to Heaven now?” Vicki asked.

“Yes, God is ready to meet your grandmother,” Andrew said softly.

“I’m going to miss you Grandma Etta,” Vicki said as her eyes filled with tears and she threw herself into the arms of her grandmother.

“Andrew, before I go,” Etta spoke, “you must promise me one more thing.”

“What is that?” Andrew asked smiling at the old woman.

**Flashback End**

“What was it, Miss Hudson?” Brittany asked her wide eyes staring at her teacher.

“That I would return and help her somehow get through the pain of her grandmother’s passing,” Andrew said smiling as he joined them and sat down next to Vicki.

“Andrew?” Brittany whispered. “You’re back too?”

“Yes, sweetheart, I was with your teacher when she was a small girl,” Andrew said softly. “Perhaps in knowing your teacher’s story, it will show you that you are OK after all.”

Vicki nodded, “this is what I wanted you to know, Brittany. Andrew was there for me when I was your age, and in fact, he was in our classroom today and has been with me throughout the day.”

“Just like Adam has been with me," Brittany said softly.

“That's right,” Vicki said. “Brittany, you have to know that you’re a normal little girl, just as I was a normal little girl. There is nothing wrong with you, and I want you to remember that no matter what happens tomorrow, that the true reason why the other teachers and kids don’t see that is because there's a part of their spirit that is missing what it means to understand angels.”

Adam smiled at the little girl. “You see, there’s nothing wrong with you.”

Brittany looked at her teacher. “What’s going to happen to me, Miss Hudson?”

“I don’t know,” Vicki said softly, “but I’m certain that with Adam and Andrew here, you will get through everything with flying colors.”

~~~~~

The following morning, Brittany walked slowly into the classroom. Adam was standing behind her as she came in, and she was surprised when Megan came over to her and smiled. “Hey, Brittany, is our uhfriend here?”

Brittany nodded. “He’s right behind me, can you see him?”

The other girl shook her head. “No, but tell him I said, ‘thank you’. Because of you guys, my mommy said that I don’t have to hang out with Brad anymore,” Megan said softly. “Come on, we can sit together. Tell Adam that he can sit by the window, in case it gets too boring, then he can look out the window like I always do,” Megan giggled.

Once the two girls sat down, Brittany looked at Megan. “Megan, I heard that ‘Old Bat Eyes’ is supposed to come here and take me out of class today. They think I’m crazy.”

Megan looked at her, “Because of Adam?”

Brittany nodded numbly.

“I have a plan,” Megan said softly after a few moments of silence passed between the two girls. “Adam's gonna help get you out of it.”

“How?” Brittany asked.

“The Emperor’s got no clothes on, or in this case, we’ll see something she can’t,” Megan smiled broadly as she referred to a fairy tale her mother had read her the previous night.

Moments later, Vicki entered the classroom and Brittany could see that Andrew was with her again and this calmed the little girl’s somewhat jittery nerves. As she sat down in her desk, she began to reflect on the words of her newfound friend.

As the class started, Vicki had the children once again arrange their seats in a semi-circle and they would begin learning to tell time. “It’s really a great day to learn this,” Vicki said, “Brittany has a wonderful watch that we can use for this exact purpose. Don’t you?”

Brittany nodded and pulled the watch from the pocket of her dress. This she handed it to her teacher. As she did, the door opened and Teresa Kilgore entered the room.

“Miss Hudson, I’ here to have Brittany excused from class,” the woman said.

Brittany froze and she looked at Megan, and then to Adam. Unsure of what to do next, Vicki could only stand up and return the watch to the small child.

“Adam, it’s show-time,” Megan whispered under her breath, her voice barely audible. “Can you show yourself where only six-year-olds can see you?”

Upon hearing those words, he obliged and as all the children began to stare at the angel standing there, Megan stood up and with her arms around his waist, she smiled at them. “Hey everyone,” Megan said. “This is Brittany and my friend, Adam.”

The result of those words was nothing short of pandemonium. The children began to squeal in delight; Vicki smiled weakly and looked at Andrew for some sort of affirmation as to what was happening.

What she saw almost made her begin to laugh, Andrew was standing there watching, his hand held over his mouth. It was an odd spectacle to see a classroom full of first graders practically bombarding his fellow Angel of Death with questions, and even Suzie looked at Adam and asked if he would be her friend, too.

“What on Earth is going on, Vicki?” Teresa demanded as the children surrounded Adam, their questions still flying and Brittany standing in the middle of the room watching as though she had fallen down the rabbit-hole straight into ‘Wonderland’.

“I don’t know, Teresa, perhaps you should ask the children what, or who they see?” Vicki said softly, and although she could not see Adam, she received the confirmation that he was there when she looked at Andrew.

As Teresa tried to understand and digest what was now happening, she found herself becoming dizzy and collapsed onto the floor in a faint. Andrew looked at Vicki as understanding suddenly dawned on him. “Vicki, she’s the reason I was sent here,” he whispered and after a few moments, he appeared suddenly in his suit and crouched down next to Teresa.

Upon seeing this, the young teacher quickly left the room in order to go and call an ambulance. The children continued to shower Adam with attention, leaving the Angel of Death somewhat overwhelmed and very shocked. He glanced over and could now see that Teresa was on the ground with Andrew seated by her side, and after a few seconds of the questions flying, he looked at the children. “You are all wonderful children, but now it is time to quiet down,” he said smiling at them. “I will answer your questions, but right now, God is watching over this woman, and over all of you.”

Some of the kids turned and could now see Andrew next to Teresa and he was whispering his assurances to her. “What’s he doing?” Sean asked watching the actions of the other angel in the room.

“His job,” Brittany said softly. “He’s making sure she’s not scared.”

Adam rested his hand on the shoulder of his friend and smiled at her as she looked at the rest of her class.

“What’s he saying to her?” Megan asked.

“He’s telling her that God loves her, and that no matter what happens, God will watch over her. God will do the same for the rest of you, too. Andrew and I are often sent to people to help them when it is time to go to Heaven,” Adam said.

“But, my mommy said that we don’t believe in Heaven and that we shouldn’t pray in school,” one girl said sadly.

“You can always pray, Melanie, and there definitely is a Heaven,” Adam said using the girl’s name. “It doesn’t matter if you are in school or at home, you can always talk to Him and He will listen to you, and He will take that fear you carry in your heart away.”

“You’re really an angel?” one boy asked.

“Yes, I am,” Adam said.

“And you do what he’s doing?” the boy asked and when Adam nodded the boy’s next word brought a smile to the angel’s face. “Cool.”

“You know what an Angel of Death is, Sean?” Adam asked.

“Yeah,” Sean said. “I mean, my mom said that angels are all around, and that when we die an angel takes us to God. I think that’s cool. But, I still have a question, none of us are gonna die, right?”

“Not for a long time, Sean,” Adam said gently.

“What about her, is she gonna die?” Suzie asked, as a shudder cursed through her.

“I don't know, but she’s in good hands,” Adam said. “Andrew will take care of her no matter which way it goes.”

He glanced over to see that Brittany was now staring at Andrew. She could see that he was still whispering to the woman and instead of remaining there, she slowly walked over to him and when she noticed that Andrew looked tired, she silently put her small arms around his shoulders.

“If she wants me to go, then I will,” Brittany whispered to him, but behind her, she could not see that her other classmates were standing nearby and watching her actions.

Megan pulled on the arm of Adam’s jacket causing him to turn and look down at her. “I think one day, Brittany will be an angel like you.”

Adam smiled as he watched his young friend. “I think you’re right.”

~~~~~

Five minutes later, Vicki returned to the room and could see that Andrew was still on the floor next to Teresa, Brittany was also next to her, and the little girl was looking down at the unconscious woman with wide-eyed innocence.

“The ambulance is on the way, Andrew,” Vicki said and once she had spoken she looked up and could see the rest of her class now staring at her.

“You can see him too?” Sean asked and poked Adam on the arm. “Can you see our new mascot?”

Vicki smiled weakly but shook her head. “I can’t, but just because I can’t doesn’t mean he’s not here.”

Seconds passed and three paramedics practically ran into the room and began to tend to Teresa. They put her on a stretcher and the children could see that Andrew followed them out into the hallway and soon they all disappeared in the distance.

“What should we do? I don’t like Mrs. Kilgore, but I wouldn’t want her hurt,” Megan said softly with tears in her sad blue eyes.

Vicki pulled the golden necklace out from under her blouse and allowed the star to hang freely. Brittany was still sitting on the floor where she had been when Andrew had consoled the older teacher. Adam finally walked over to her and he rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You were wonderful, Brittany.”

“Is she going to be OK?” Brittany asked, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

“She’s going to be fine,” Andrew said causing the little girl to look up.

Vicki released the breath she was holding, and she ran into the arms of her friend not caring who was there, who saw, or what would happen.

Andrew held tightly to his friend and smiled at her as the hug loosened and he ran his hand gently through her hair. “You and your class saved Teresa's life. God is so proud of all of you. But, He’s especially proud of Brittany.”

The little girl looked up. “What did I do?”

“You reminded her of that special place where a child dwells in her heart,” Andrew said gently. “That gave her the will to fight what was happening to her.”

“Teresa’s not the only one who learned this lesson,” Adam said softly. “You taught me this as well, Brittany.”

Vicki looked at the children in the room. “Everyone, come over and sit down on the rug, we’re going to have a little talk about what just happened here.”

The children came over and sat down as she instructed. When she looked over at Brittany, she could finally see Adam standing there, and he was hugging the little girl. “Adam, would you and Andrew please join us?”

The two angels nodded and they sat down on the floor as well. Together, the class did something they had never done together because of stringent rules and politics, the children and their teacher expressed their thoughts in an open and honest manner. After some of the children had used the quiet time to say a prayer, Sean looked at Vicki and then at the two angels. “What’s gonna happen now?”

“God will answer your prayers, Sean,” Andrew said.

“He will,” Brittany said softly as she pulled out the watch and she glanced over and could see that her teacher was now holding tightly to the star that was hanging on a chain from around her neck.

~~~~~

As the early morning sun shone through the trees, Samantha stood next to the lake looking out across the water. She had not slept since the prognosis came and she had seen Andrew walking with Vicki Hudson.

“Sam?” A voice spoke her name and she turned around and saw that Andrew was now standing next to the water.

“I’m not ready for this yet, Andrew,” she whispered. “I finally have found a reason to keep living.”

“Tess told me about what happened, and I think you should know that I wasn’t sent to be with you, but I was sent to be with Teresa Kilgore, one of the teachers at Brittany’s school,” he said gently. “For a long time, I really didn’t know why I was sent, but when I saw Vicki again, there were a lot of things that happened that prevented me from coming to see you. I wanted to tell you that I would have come sooner had I known about all of this.”

Samantha nodded, but he could see that the fear still gripped her.

“Sam, you have no reason to be afraid,” Andrew said softly and reached out and touched her shoulder. “I would never come here to make you afraid.”

The young woman smiled weakly. “I just didn’t expect to find out that I have a tumor, especially right now,” she said softly. “You encouraged me to not take my life, but why now, when things are all going so well?”

“I don’t know, but Sam,” Andrew took her face gently in his hands and made her look at him. “You have time, use it wisely, and don’t ever give up. God has a wonderful plan for you.”

Samantha smiled weakly. “You really were here for someone else?”

“Yes, I was, but keep in mind that just because you see an Angel of Death doesn’t mean you’re going to die,” Andrew said softly. “I want to be your friend, too, and someday when God calls you home, I’ll be with you, but don’t ever allow yourself to stop living because of what a human doctor tells you. Just keep living, and try with all your might to prove him wrong.”

“Prove him wrong? How can I do that?” Samantha asked.

“Allow God to be in charge, and if you are still in doubt, you can always get a second medical opinion,” Andrew said. “Teresa got a second chance, so maybe you will too.”

“What should I tell Hunter?” Samantha asked.

“The truth,” Andrew said simply. “The reason I am here now is to tell you something completely unrelated to all of this. Brittany is going to be very sad tomorrow when Adam leaves, please find a way to be with her to give her some of that hope when her best friend is not there to offer it.”

“What’s happening with those two?” Samantha asked.

“Adam’s become the mascot for her first grade class,” Andrew smiled weakly. “I think Sean, one of the boys in the class, even said that he wants to be an Angel of Death when he grows up.”

Samantha laughed. “Is that possible?”

“Well, with God all things are possible, but this wish is probably not very likely,” Andrew smiled weakly and when he looked at Samantha, he knew that no matter what happens to her, she would be OK.

~~~~~

Saturday morning dawned as Adam and Brittany reached the edge of the lake and stood next to it. The angel was smiling, his face a depiction of one who had enjoyed every aspect of his time off, but the little girl looked completely miserable, for she knew what was coming next.

“You’re our mascot, and you said you were never good with kids,” Brittany said softly.

“Perhaps not as good as I thought,” he said smiling, “thanks to you.”

Brittany smiled weakly. “Adam, will I see you again soon?”  
“You will,” he smiled gently at her. “You just never know.”

“I wish you could always be with me,” she said softly.

“That’s why you have the watch, and why your teacher has her Star of David, they represent the friendship we share as well as the love Vicki held for her grandmother. No matter where I am, my friendship to you is always going to be there with you,” he said gently and smiled at her.

“I got a present for you,” Brittany said softly reaching inside her pocket.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he replied, as she pulled out a small envelope and handed it to him.

Adam opened the envelope and when he looked down at the piece of paper, he could feel the tears in his eyes. Brittany had drawn a heart, and inside, she had written his name. “It’s the first name I could write.” Underneath the heart she had written a second name, and that was her own. “We’re always going to be best friends, right Adam?” she asked with tears now streaming down her cheeks.

“Always,” the Angel of Death affirmed, but as he spoke, he knew it was time to go, and he sighed sadly, but looked at her. “Brittany, I have to go.”

The little girl threw her arms around her friend, the tears streaming down her cheeks. “I love you, Adam. I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you too, sweetheart, but try not to feel too badly,” Adam said gently, but tucked the artwork she had made inside his jacket. “This will always be right next to my heart.”

Brittany nodded and as soon as he disappeared, she glanced up and could see her teacher coming across the path towards where she had sat down on the ground.

“Hey,” Vicki said softly. “Are you OK?”

“I guess,” came her meek reply. “Adam went Home.”

“I know, Andrew did too, he came by this morning to say good-bye,” Vicki said. “But, he said that Mrs. Kilgore will be back in school by the end of next week.”

“Will I have to go to the psychologist?” Brittany asked.

“I don’t think so,” Vicki answered.

“Do you think we’ll ever see them again, Miss Hudson?” the little girl asked.

“I don’t know, but one thing is certain,” Vicki said softly.

“What’s that?” the little girl asked.

“You won't ever be teased again in school, and we have them to thank for that,” Vicki replied.

Brittany smiled weakly and sat down on the ground, her teacher sat down beside her and they looked out over the still water and the sun that was reflecting off the lake. “Do you think Sean will become an Angel of Death when he grows up?” Brittany finally asked weakly.

“With God all things are possible,” Vicki said smiling broadly.

The End


End file.
